1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a touch screen display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to technological development, an increasing number of computers are operatively provided with a second device equipped with a screen, allowing data on the computer body to be accessed through the second device when the computer body is at an OFF state. The second devices are equipped mostly with a touch screen. For those second devices which are removable (from the computer body), the touch screen of each of the second devices is directly exposed from the computer body so as for the touch screen to be operated conveniently. However, the dilemma of the exposed touch screen of the removable second device is whether to leave an opening (which is otherwise filled with the exposed touch screen) in the compute body upon removal of second device therefrom, or to enclose the second device with a casing that inevitably renders operation of the enclosed second device difficult.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need to devise a touch screen display device efficient in its insertion into and separation from a computer.